<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Demons go to Heaven? Or Do They Stay in Hell With the Rest of Us? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938601">Do Demons go to Heaven? Or Do They Stay in Hell With the Rest of Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gorefield Timeline [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Garfield - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(well kinda), Also God Appears, Character Death, Flashbacks, Heaven &amp; Hell, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Reflection, angst angst angst, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His story had ended, but honestly? He was glad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Arbuckle/Garfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gorefield Timeline [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Demons go to Heaven? Or Do They Stay in Hell With the Rest of Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Contains my headcanons on how Jon and Garfield met.<br/>*Okay it contains a lot of headcanons.<br/>*Also also contains a lot of backstory before it gets into the action(?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end.</p><p>Those damned humans had finally taken their revenge and killed him. At least his death gave him time to think.</p><p>He hadn't expected his death to be so soon, or so quick. It was much quicker than all the deaths that his own claws had caused.</p><p>He supposed it was fate really. An unstoppable and relentless force <em>would </em>be killed by a race so stubborn. Humanity was stubborn, of course they would be the ones to destroy him and stop his master plan. He would be annoyed about it if he wasn't dead.</p><p>Despite this he was still surprised. Humans had feared him and his near infinite power. He could crush them under his paw and they knew that. They were so easily manipulated and overpowered, like a bird of prey and it's mouse. They were puppets. Yet somehow, the puppets still overpowered the puppet master.</p><p>It made him sick. Humans made him sick. When he arrived in the universe that they called home he'd observed them for quite some time. He'd seen wars, genocides, rapes, murders - all things that made humans vile. Everywhere he turned he saw crime and evil - it was almost impressive. He'd shapeshifted into many different creatures to see how humans would treat him. Children, elders, adults, all were treated like gum on the bottom of someone's shoe - only an inconvenience until scraped off and forgotten. It disgusted him, seeing them treat their own kind like something disposable. So he tried something else. He tried animals, dogs, horses, birds, reptiles. To his surprise the animals were treated slightly better than the humans he imitated, but only slightly. It was a bizarre thing, a race so violent and cruel treating other races better than their own. Still, it wasn't by much. He was still treated cruelly, but there was an improvement.</p><p>He thought that every human was an irredeemable monster that needed to be destroyed.</p><p>That was until he met Jon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He'd met Jon when he took his favourite form, an orange cat named Garfield. At first Jon seemed like every other human he'd met, that was until he met him properly.</p><p>Garfield had met Jon just after he'd got fired from his first job at a restaurant in the city. Jon had just been given a shove out the alleyway entrance, followed by some angry Italian screaming. Garfield had taken form and sat in a worn-down cardboard box, that was barely covered from the rain, and started meowing desperately. Jon trudged through the alleyway, looking less than displeased, and stopped when he heard Garfield's soft pleas for help.</p><p>Jon turned and crouched down in front of him. "Hello there, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Garfield laughed silently. Humans, always believing that they could talk to animals.</p><p>Jon looked disappointed, it was like he expected a reply. "You shouldn't be out in the rain, you'll catch your death out here. Do you want me to take you to your home?"</p><p>Garfield decided to humor the man and talk in a language only cats could understand. <em>"Have you ever heard of a stray? No wonder you were fired." </em>He laughed. The stupidity of humans was, in his opinion, their most likable trait.</p><p>Garfield's laughing stopped when he saw Jon's offended expression. "Jeez, I only asked no need to be rude..." Jon looked angry for a second, then looked apologetic. He took off his jacket and placed it over Garfield. "I'm sorry, that was rude. I've just been having a bad day, sorry. I know it must be hard being a stray and being alone, I know what it's like to be lonely." Jon paused. "How about I take you to my house? It's only thirty minutes away and I brought my car. I would hate for you to get hypothermia..." Jon trailed off, gaze falling to the ground.</p><p>Garfield stared at the man before him. <em>How peculiar. </em>He'd never met a human that could actually talk to animals, but he had met people that claimed that they could but actually couldn't. He had to find out more about Jon, he'd caught his interest now.</p><p><em>"Sure." </em>He grinned, snapping Jon out of his thoughts. <em>"After all, I'd hate to catch my death out here." </em>His grin only widened, showing unnaturally large and sharp teeth - but Jon seemed unconcerned.</p><p>"Great!" Jon picked Garfield up, his coat still wrapped around the cat. "We better hurry before the rain gets worse." He took Garfield to his car.</p><p>After that Garfield asked if he could stay with Jon, the cartoonist eagerly accepted - probably due to his own loneliness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Overtime other things about Jon intrigued Garfield. Jon's personality was always weird, he was depressed but also optimistic, he was a loser but also confident, he wasn't funny and yet he always made Garfield laugh. It was odd. </p><p>Another thing that astonished Garfield was how quickly Jon found out about his true form - it only took two years. Garfield hadn't wanted to show Jon until much later but he still found out, Garfield had guessed that Jon knew for a long time - he just never mentioned it. It wasn't like he was being obvious about who he was, he was a very subtle deity - unlike the other deities he had met in his time. So it confused him. Jon never failed to confuse him, he was just that special. Still discovering his true form was something extraordinary. </p><p>He still remembers the exact conversation they had when Jon told him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jon was sitting on the sofa reading a book. He had been antsy all day, it was bothering Garfield.</p><p><em>"Jon, you've been fidgeting all day. Is everything alright?"</em> Garfield asked from his spot on the sofa. Jon always intrigued him, he always wanted to know what was going on in his mind.</p><p>Jon put his book down and coughed. "...Garfield...There's something you're not telling me."</p><p>Garfield raised one eyebrow, well this was interesting. He didn't tend to keep any secrets from Jon (well except the obvious one) the nature of the man made Garfield want to tell him everything. He couldn't figure out what Jon was talking about - knowing Jon, it was probably something unimportant. <em>"Is there?"</em></p><p>Jon was facing him now. "Yeah, there is."</p><p>
  <em>"What am I not telling you?"</em>
</p><p>Jon sighed. "Who you <em>really </em>are..."</p><p>Garfield paused. <em>Oh? </em>This was unexpected. Garfield stared Jon down, he wondered just how much the cartoonist knew. <em>"I'm not sure I follow."</em></p><p>"I know-" Jon fussed with his hands. "-I know you're not a cat."</p><p>Garfield couldn't help but grin. Throughout all his interactions with humans, not one of them had worked out that he wasn't who he said he was. But Jon had always been different. <em>"Of course I'm a cat. What else would I be?"</em></p><p>"I don't know <em>what</em> you are, but I know you're not a cat." Jon had a serious tone now.</p><p>
  <em>"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about." </em>
</p><p>"Don't lie to me!" Jon sounded furious but quickly calmed down. "I-I'm sorry... But I know a cat when I see one, I know you're not a cat. I'm not mad or anything, just curious that's all."</p><p>Garfield chose his next words carefully. <em>"Alright, what makes you think that I'm not a cat?"</em></p><p>"Well first of all, you don't sound like a cat - you sound like someone knows their language but doesn't know how to speak like them. Also you don't act like one, you say things that a stray turned house cat wouldn't know. I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Garfield."</p><p>Garfield frowned, wow Jon was really observant. He wanted to deny Jon's accusations but something about Jon made him want to tell him everything - that was becoming a problem. <em>"I don't think you're stupid, Jon. Actually you're pretty smart for working that out all on your own, I'm impressed." </em></p><p>Jon sat in stunned silence. "Uh, wow. I uh... didn't expect you to admit it." He coughed. "So then, what are you?"</p><p>
  <em>"I'm a monster."</em>
</p><p>Garfield left it at that, Jon seemed to understand. He asked Garfield a lot of questions about himself, and Garfield always answered. Jon never tried to out him or get him to do anything that he didn't want to do. He was kind to Garfield, it was odd. Even after Garfield told him about all of the things that he'd done.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Garfield didn't remember when he fell in love with Jon. Jon's human characteristics were rubbing off on him, he usually remembered every detail about everything. He supposed it didn't matter now. Now that he was dead, he didn't have to remember anything.</p><p>There wasn't a specific incident that made him think <em>wow I'm smitten for that loser</em>. He supposed that he had always loved Jon in his own weird way. </p><p>However he does remember when he admitted to Jon that he loved him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He sat on the roof of his home, surveying the desolate and destroyed landscape around the cookie-cutter home. The war against humans had just begun, the first step to his plan was complete.</p><p>Well his plan had been slightly rewritten...</p><p>Jon sat beside him, still marvelling at the sheer destruction Garfield could cause. "Wow..."</p><p>
  <em>"If you think that's impressive, just wait until the plan is fully in motion."</em>
</p><p>The cartoonist turned to him with a quizzical expression, unbothered by the monstrosity that Garfield had become. "So what is this 'plan' anyway? You promised you would tell me <em>ages </em>ago, I really want to know!" Jon asked in his usual over-the-top way.</p><p>Garfield chuckled and wrapped his large tail around the man. <em>"My plan is to destroy humanity's </em><em>stubbornness and make them bend to my will. Originally, I wanted to destroy them, but now? I wish to rule over them and destroy them, to show them all who the true monsters are!"  </em>Garfield shouted, getting a little carried away. He'd never had someone to talk to before, it was nice to have someone to confide in.</p><p>"Oh." Jon leaned against him. "That sounds cool. So you'll be like their king?"</p><p>Garfield nodded. <em>"In Layman's terms, yes."</em></p><p>"...Right."</p><p>Garfield sighed and turned to Jon. <em>"Alright, what's wrong? Do you not like my plan? I can change it if you'd like."</em></p><p>"No it's-" Jon sighed. "-it's not that. It's just, what's going to happen to me?" Jon sounded almost fearful at his own fate.</p><p>Garfield felt his non-existent heart tighten, he didn't like Jon being afraid of him. <em>"Jon, don't worry. Every ruler needs a partner to rule alongside them."</em> He wrapped his arms around Jon basking in the warmth of the man. <em>"I want you to rule alongside me." </em>It was sincere, it was sappy, but it was true. Garfield had never felt so sure about anything in his life. He wasn't usually one for emotions, to him they were a cage that you needed to break out of, but at this moment he didn't care. He wanted, no, <em>needed </em>Jon to be beside him. Jon completed him in ways that other things could not. <em>He loved Jon so much</em>.</p><p>Jon hugged him back tightly. "That's really sweet Garfield." He squeezed Garfield before pulling back. "I... It means so much to me that you're being so kind."</p><p>A smile took over Garfield's face, sharp teeth poking out from his lips. <em>"I'm glad it does."</em></p><p>"But why?"</p><p>Jon's question caught him off guard, it wasn't often that questions caught him off guard. He raised an eyebrow and asked, <em>"What do you mean 'why'?"</em></p><p>Jon turned so he was facing their destroyed surroundings. "Why are you keeping me alive? I'm nothing special compared to you, hell I'm nothing special compared to anyone. I don't get why you like me at all. You could keep anyone alive, celebrities, geniuses, <em>anyone</em>. <em>Why me?</em>"</p><p>Garfield placed his hand on Jon's cheek and brushed his thumb over it in a comforting manner. <em>"Isn't it obvious? Or am I really bad at giving signals?" </em>He laughed at Jon's confused expression. <em>"I guess I am then. Jon, the reason I'm doing this, the reason I am keeping you alive, the reason I want you to stay by me is because I love you." </em>Jon was about to say something but Garfield cut him off. <em>"Ah, let me finish. When I say I love you I mean I'm deeply in love with you. I want to stay by you because you make me happy, you make me feel whole again. You make me feel like I'm a thousand years old again, exploring places and finding things out about myself. I honestly don't know how you do it, I've been trying to figure it out for years. My guess is that you're just that amazing, just that special. I want to be with you forever, I want to watch time end and begin again with you." </em> He laughed again at his own sudden burst of emotions. <em>"Apologies, I'm getting really sappy. I just love you so much, Jon."</em></p><p>Jon sat there, staring at Garfield, absolutely gobsmacked. Garfield let him absorb it all in, he honestly wasn't planning on saying so much but he could stop talking when he started. It turned his little confession into a emotion-filled speech. Oh well, he couldn't help it, he'd been holding it in for years.</p><p>Jon finally snapped back to reality. "I... Oh my god. Garfield, I don't know what to say!" Jon laughed and Garfield saw tears form in the cartoonist's eyes.</p><p>Garfield wiped Jon's tears away. <em>"Don't cry, Jon, my confession wasn't that bad. Was it?" </em>He laughed.</p><p>Jon shook his head. "No, no. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Jon laughed lightly and wiped his eyes. "Sorry for crying, I'm an emotional wreck, sorry."</p><p><em>"Oh, Jon." </em>Garfield muttered as he pulled Jon in a tight hug, Jon fit perfectly in his arms. <em>"There's no need to apologise, you're not an emotional wreck."</em></p><p>"I am, there's no need to lie." Jon hugged him back. "But thank you anyway."</p><p>Garfield smiled, nuzzling into Jon's soft hair. <em>God, I'm getting sappy. </em>He chuckled, he didn't really mind.</p><p>"Garfield?"</p><p>
  <em>"Hm?"</em>
</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Still now, Garfield smiled at the memory.</p><p>Jon made him so happy, he did everything for that man. They spent their time in each other's company, shaping the world into their own personal paradise.</p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>It was pure.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>And then Jon was murdered...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Garfield's heart clenched when he thought about it.</p><p>Jon was murdered by the human resistance that had formed. He didn't know why they killed Jon, he was the one they wanted dead. But he wouldn't forgive them for it. He murdered every single one of them as soon and the bullet hit Jon.</p><p>He hated thinking about it, but he couldn't forget.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Garfield held Jon in his arms, the cartoonist's blood would forever stain his fur in a horrid reminder. Tears fell from his eyes. He killed everyone in the resistance, but that wouldn't change the fact that Jon was dying.</p><p>"Please don't cry..." Jon reached up a bloody hand and wiped the tears from Garfield's eyes. "It's okay, it's going to be okay..." Jon sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Garfield. Jon coughed up some blood.</p><p>Garfield stroked Jon's hair. <em>"I'm so sorry, Jon. I wish I could've gotten to you sooner." </em>Garfield kissed Jon's forehead, one of the only places that didn't have blood on it.</p><p>"It's okay... It's okay..." Jon's voice got quieter with each word. He was going too quick, Garfield wouldn't have enough time to say everything he wanted to.</p><p>
  <em>"Jon, I love you so much, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so sorry you had to die."</em>
</p><p>Jon smiled beautifully, the blood on his plump lips greatly contrasted his smile. "I love you too, I'm so glad I met you."</p><p>Garfield choked out a sob. <em>"There's something else I wanted to tell you."</em></p><p>Jon coughed again, blood trickled down his chin. "What is it?" Jon's voice was like a whisper, but he was trying to make it audible.</p><p>Garfield paused, but only briefly. He had to do this now if he wanted to tell Jon, there was very little time left. <em>"Today I planned a dinner for us. I was going to cook you anything you wanted. And-and..." </em>He took a shaky breath. <em>"And after, I was going to ask you to marry me..." </em>He pulled out a golden ring with intricate details and a sparkly diamond, only the best for Jon. It was an invitation and a promise, something that would signify their love for each other. But now it was pointless.</p><p>Jon took the ring in shaky hands and then gently slid it on his finger. It fit perfectly, it was made for him and him only. Jon smiled at it. "It's so pretty, I love it, thank you." Jon coughed up more blood. "I would love to marry you, Garfield." Jon's voice was barely above a whisper. He placed a weak hand on Garfield's face. "I love you..." With the last of his strength, he pulled Garfield into one final kiss. It was short and full of sadness and unsaid goodbyes.</p><p>And then Jon was gone...</p><p>Garfield didn't know that he could cry this hard, he never thought that he could feel such sadness.</p><p>Jon was gone. Jon was <em>gone</em>. <em>Jon was gone...</em></p><p>His light, his <em>everything, </em>taken from him just like that.</p><p>Garfield wished he could raise the dead, but that was a power even he didn't have.</p><p>So all he could do was cry.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Garfield could still feel the tears pouring down his cheeks, he could still feel Jon's blood on his claws. It was a horrible feeling.</p><p>That was the last time he was happy. The human resistance had taken his Jon and his happiness. So he scrapped his plan and decided to destroy humanity, even though they deserved much worse. So he fought and he killed in a blind rage. But... well... then he ended up here. He supposed his blind rage clouded his judgement, his common sense. He wasn't able to think clearly enough to think of a smart plan. So he was killed.</p><p>Honestly, he was kind of glad. It wasn't fair that he got to live and Jon did not. </p><p> </p><p>He scanned the darkness he resided in. He wasn't sure what happened after death, but he wasn't expecting this. He thought it was just be nonexistence.</p><p>He hoped that the darkness wasn't permanent. </p><p>So he waited...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Is this all there would be- <em>Wait.</em> Was that door always there?</p><p>Well it was better than darkness. So he decided to go through.</p><p>Once he opened the door his vision and mind filled with a blinding whiteness.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Garfield awoke with a start. His breathing was quick and shaky, he looked around in a panic.</p><p>Grassy meadows and tall trees surrounded him, blue skies were above him. His eyes narrowed into a glare at the peaceful landscape around him. He hadn't been brought back, had he? No, no, he couldn't have. So... Where was he now?</p><p>He pushed himself up with strong arms and turned around, looking for any answers to his questions. But there were none. There were only trees and flowers swaying happily in the wind. A low growl escaped his throat, he didn't like not knowing the answers to questions.</p><p>A cough pulled him out of his thoughts. Garfield whipped around to face the stranger and he saw someone he didn't think he'd see again.</p><p>God, as he so narcissistically called himself, stood in front of him. "Well, hello there." God smiled all too calmly. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon, or to see you go like that. I kept telling you to not underestimate humans."</p><p>
  <em>"Be quiet God. Stop mocking me. I thought you didn't like to mock people."</em>
</p><p>God laughed. "No, of course not, that would be harsh."</p><p><em>"Stop acting like you're a good deity. Why are you here?" </em>Garfield muttered coldly.</p><p>God ignored the attack on his character. "I'm here to welcome you to heaven."</p><p>Garfield paused for a brief moment before bursting out in loud laughter <em>"Oh, that was a good one! I think we both know that 'heaven and hell' do not exist! Stop trying to make me believe in your made up wonderland. But even if they did exist, we both know that I would have a one way ticket straight to hell."</em></p><p>God laughed with him and shook his head. "What do you think I've been doing all these years? I made this place for the departed, and that includes you. You don't deserve to go to hell, nobody does."</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, I don't believe you, but alright. But what was with the dark void? Is that what you call a waiting room?"</em>
</p><p>"Correct. My deepest apologies for leaving you there for so long, I had some other things to attend to. I hope you weren't too bored." God gave him a warm smile, like he was talking to an old friend. They were anything but friends.</p><p>Garfield scoffed. <em>"Only as bored as I always am. It gave me some time to think."</em></p><p>God nodded. "Again I am sorry, dear friend."</p><p><em>"It's Garfield." </em>Garfield growled impatiently. <em>"I'm not your 'friend'."</em></p><p>God seemed to ignore his harsh tone and stared off into the distance, deep in thought. "Interesting. Garfield, Garfield, Garfield. Such an odd name for a deity." He kept repeating Garfield's name, trying to get used to the sound of it. He turned back to Garfield with a curious expression. "Why do you call yourself that? It's not your name, nobody calls you it. Why do you insist on calling yourself that when you are no longer a small orange cat?"</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you call yourself God? It's not your name, people only call you it because they 'worship' you. Maybe I like the name Garfield."</em>
</p><p>"Maybe, maybe." God wore a sly smile (<em>snarky bastard). </em>"Or is it because your husband liked to call you that?"</p><p>Garfield narrowed his eyes and growled. <em>"He has a name, it's Jon. Also he's just my fiancé, we never got the chance to be married..."</em></p><p>"Yes, of course. How tragic."</p><p><em>"'Tragic'!" </em>Garfield roared. <em>"It is more than tragic, you sorry excuse for a deity! Do you know what it's like to lose someone you loved! You don't know anything! I had to watch the love of my life be murdered, have you? No you haven't'. You pretend to be this all knowing deity but you are as knowledgeable as the mortals who worship you. 'Tragic', tch how insensitive." </em>Garfield had towered over God threateningly but God seemed unphased.</p><p>"I know a lot more than you think, Garfield. But anyway, you're keeping me from my job." God ignored most of what he said. "Don't fret though, heaven is a wide place full of so many people in their own little place. Their own little world. I should be showing you yours, not arguing like a child. Come on, follow me." God turned to walk through another door, but Garfield stopped him.</p><p><em>"I don't want to go anywhere in this place, just leave me in the void." </em>Garfield's tone became quieter. <em>"I have nothing left."</em></p><p>God turned and gave a sympathetic smile. "You don't have to be alone here, nobody does. Somebody has been waiting for you."</p><p>Garfield grabbed God by the shoulders and shook him. <em>"Jon's here! Why didn't you tell me?!"</em></p><p>"Well you did start arguing-"</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up! Just take me to him!"</em>
</p><p>God laughed and opened the door. "Follow me."</p><p>The door opened to reveal a familiar suburban home, it was his home. The lights were on, indicating that someone was home. Garfield didn't wait for God to give him the go ahead, he moved quickly towards the front door and paused in front of it. Garfield held up a claw to knock but he hesitated, fuck this was actually happening. He gulped and knocked, ignoring God who just appeared at his side. They waited for a full minute before the door slowly opened. Jon peered through the crack in the door, gasped and then swung it open.</p><p>"Garfield? Is it really you?" Jon stared at Garfield in disbelief and Garfield saw tears form in Jon's eyes.</p><p>Garfield smiled widely and felt tears form in his own eyes. <em>"Hey Jon." </em>Garfield reached over and wiped the tears from Jon's eyes. <em>"I missed you."</em></p><p>Jon pulled Garfield into a tight hug and started crying. "I-I've missed you so much!" Jon started crying harder. "I never want to leave you again!"</p><p>Garfield hugged Jon back tightly, he never wanted to let Jon go. <em>"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I'll never let you go through that again." </em>Garfield felt happy for the first time in a while. He never wanted the feeling to fade. As long as he was with Jon, it wouldn't. He felt himself cry more. He was with Jon again. Jon was here. Everything had turned out alright.</p><p>"Well," God began. "I'll leave you two to it. Have a nice afterlife." God started to walk away but Garfield stopped him.</p><p><em>"Thank you." </em>Garfield, still holding tightly onto Jon, smiled at God.</p><p>"It's quite alright. Goodbye dear friend." In a blink, God was gone.</p><p>Garfield smiled and turned back to Jon and hugged him even tighter, if that was even possible. <em>"I love you, Jon. I love you so much."</em></p><p>"I love you too, Garfield." Jon pulled back and placed a gentle hand on Garfield's cheek. "I'm so glad you're here. But how did you get here?"</p><p><em>"My time was up, the humans got me. I don't mind though, I'm just glad I found you." </em>Garfield placed his hand over Jon's, he smiled when he felt the cool metal of his ring. <em>"You kept the ring that I gave you."</em></p><p>Jon laughed. "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"</p><p>
  <em>"Can you give it to me please, there's something I need to do."</em>
</p><p>Jon raised an eyebrow in confusion, but complied.</p><p>Garfield lowered himself, unable to kneel because of his lack of legs, and took Jon's hands in his own. <em>"Jon, we've been together for so long, we've had so many experiences with each other. You showed me that there was some good in humanity, that there was some good in this universe. Without you I would be lost, I would be blindly destroying things without reason. You give me purpose, you make me happy. I never thought I could feel love for anything until I met you. I'm so glad I decided to take the form of Garfield and meet you, it was the best decision of my life. I love you so much, there is nobody else I would want to spend the rest of my afterlife with. I'm sorry for rambling so much, there's just so much that I want to say to you. But I'll cut it there, I'll have all the time in the world to show you how much I love you. What I'm trying to say is, Jon Arbuckle, will you marry me?" </em>He held up the ring.</p><p>Jon smiled and laughed. "You know that the answer will always be yes. I said yes the first time, didn't I?" </p><p><em>"I just wanted to do it right this time." </em>Garfield slipped the ring back onto Jon's finger and marvelled at how good it looked on his hand. He raised himself up and pulled Jon into a loving kiss, Jon started kissing him back after a short minute. They kissed for a while never letting go of each other, they didn't want to let go of each other. They were both content in staying like this forever, forever in each other's embrace. But they knew they couldn't, there was just so much they needed to talk about, so much they needed to do together. So they broke apart - but not before pressing a quick kiss to the other's lips. They smiled at each other for a peaceful and loving moment before Jon spoke up.</p><p>"God told me that you would be arriving soon so I made us both dinner, lasagna. Do you want to eat dinner with me?" </p><p>Garfield laughed. <em>"You know that the answer will always be yes."</em></p><p>So they both went inside talking about what had happened while the other was away. It was nice, really. They both got the happy ending they wanted, but not the one they thought they would get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been working on this for like a month holy shit-<br/>If there's any mistakes please tell me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>